This project includes studies of (1) images of psychological disorder and its treatment, (2) the social process of psychiatric hospitalization, and (3) the epidemiology of psychological disorder. All research was conducted in Cali, Colombia from 1968 through 1972. The primary goal is to "triangulate" upon the phenomonon in question such that relevant issues may be understood in relation to one another and in a total sociocultural context. Individual studies include (1) a survey of attitudes, opinions, and knowledge regarding definitions, causes, and symptoms of psychological disorder as well as methods, personnel, and facilities for treatment, based upon interviews with 800 adult residents of the community and 333 medical workers; (2) a longitudinal analysis of social, personal, and institutional factors associated with the process of psychiatric hospitalization, based upon interviews with matched samples of 70 hospitalized patients, 53 out-patients, and 30 non-patients, as well as persons associated with them; (3) an examination of the social organizational bases of psychosocial stress and their relationship to symptoms of psychological disorder based upon interviews with 681 heads of households; and (4) a validity study of Langner's 22 item screening instrument for identifying psychological impairment based upon interviews with 838 adults of varying psychiatric status.